There Is Nothing To Fear But The Darkness
by LuvCBLuvJP
Summary: A new girl moves to town. No one know's where she has come from. A cowrite with Crysatlized Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Cowrite with Crystalized Chaos.

I only own half the plot, Kaila, and Andrew. The Hiroshimas are owned by Black Wolf Demons and Crystal is owned by Crystalized Chaos. Kaila is 13 in this story.

This chapter is by LuvCb,LuvJP. The next will be by Crystalized Chaos.

From Kaila's point of view.

"No!" I yelled as Andrew told me what was going on. "I don't want to move again!"

He had just come back from the bar. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. "You don't

have a choice! I am your legal guardian and you'll stay with me!" Andrew shouted.

"You're my 19 year old brother! I don't want to live with you!" I screamed back.

Andrew grabbed my wrist and started pushing me up the stairs to his room. I screamed

loudly as he got out his belt. The belt Mom had given him. "NO! Please don't! Stop!" I

screamed in pain as the belt came down on my back. "You will learn to respect me." He

said as the belt finally stopped. "Now get to your room!" I could barely walk but I

managed to slowly get to my room. As I sat there on my bed I wondered what it would be

like if Mom and Dad were still alive. If Andrew hadn't killed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Kaila

Kaila's POV

Andrew and I flew from California to Boston today. I was tired so I didn't

bother my brother as much as I usually do. The flight was too long and the

flight attendants were too cheery for me.

I guess I couldn't stand cheery ever since I learned I had to live with

Andrew. Only because he killed my parents. They loved us both. They stopped him

from hurting me. He was actually nice back then.

I guess he couldn't stand being nice.

I was going to be enrolled in a school called Buckner High School because I'm

thirteen turning fourteen. I was going to be shown around by a kid named Max.

What was I, some baby? I didn't need to be shown around by some guy named Max.

The plane landed in who knows how long. Andrew roughly grabbed my arm and

practically shoved me off the plane with my backpack. Ever since he killed my

mom he didn't give me much, just little clothes and some food.

As long as he lets me live, I'm not complaining.

"If I hear you get into any trouble at this school, I'll personally whip you

into shape. Got it?" Andrew demanded as he pulled up at the school.

"I got it," I muttered as I opened the car door and got out. I slammed it

shut and went into the school. Right as I set foot inside all eyes turned

towards me. I ignored them as I walked to the office. Right as I stepped in a

girl walked up to me.

"You Kaila?" She asked.

"Who wants to know?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Max" she responded.

"Then I'm Kaila. So you're the one who's supposed to show me around this dump?"

"This is actually a pretty good school."

"I've seen better."

Max just gave me a half smile as she motioned for me to follow her. Max. I know I've heard that name before. Someone told it to me once. I pushed the thought out of my head as I followed her past classrooms. Then she showed me to my locker. As she talked to me about some teachers a kid with very bushy hair came up to us.

"And this is my best friend Tapeworm."

I nodded as he smiled at me. I know I've heard that name before, but where?

Man this was so frustrating!

"Hey guys, who's the new girl?" A girl with a hotheaded aurora asked as she walked up.

"I have a name!" I snapped.

"Like I care what it is," she said as she cut her red eyes at me.

"You must, if you just asked who I was," I responded with a smirk.

"Calm down you two,"Max said. "This is Kaila. Kaila, this is Rikku."

"Rikku!?"

That name I know I heard from someone.

But who was it?

Oh yes, dear Koto told me.

So this is the girl he hates.

I guess I have to hate her too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Hope you like this chapter! The last chapter was by Crystalized Chaos. **

(Kaila's point of view)

"Dear Koto," I said as I kneeled before him, "I have found the ones you hate. The

elements. I go to their school. What would you like me to do with them?" I had grown

black wings and my blonde hair had turned completely black. My eyes were flashing red.

Flames were on the tips of my fingers, waiting to hurt them. Those evil elements must be

destroyed. And I'll be the one to do it. For I am the strongest element. Stronger then them

all! Nothing can stop me!

"Nothing Kaila. You have to talk to Master Core before anything is decided. He wishes

to speak to you now." Koto said as he led me there.

"Master Core." I whispered as I sunk to my knees before him. "You wished to speak to

me?"

"Yes Kaila. I have a new mission for you. You must undermine the elements. Become

one of them. When they trust you completely, we will strike. They will be weak by then.

But you must become one of them. You must!"

"Yes Master. I will do it." I said.

"Good. Now go! Do what you have to. Become one of them." Master said as Koto led me

away.

**The next day**

"Hi Max!" I said as I got to school. "Would you mined if I hang with you and your

friends today?"

"No problem! I haven't introduced you to the whole gang yet. They should be here in a

minute. Here they are!

"Guys", Max said, "This is Kaila. Kaila this is Tapeworm, Ryan, Alan, Rikku, Rumiku,

Zack, Cody, and Crystal."

That Cody kid is kinda cute. Wait! He's one of the elements. I have to hate him like

Koto said.

"Hi Rikku. You have two of you? It's twice the stench!" I said as I smirked at them.

"Why you…I aught to….." Rikku and Rumiku said as they came towards me.

"Hey. HEY!" Max yelled as the bell rang, "What homeroom do you have Kaila?

"I have Room 7." I said

"I do too!" The whole gang said as they dragged me with them.

They are already starting to trust me. We will strike soon.

**A/N Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-Kaila's POV-

"So Kaila, where did you move here from?" Cody asked. I noted where the Elementals sat: in the back near each other.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that I'm never going back." I

responded as I glared at the back of Rikku's head.

"Where are you staying?"

"What's with all of the questions?"

"Can you blame me for being curious?"

"You can when you're that curious, Code," the Crystal girl said as she grinned as she turned to me. "He did the same to me when I first moved here. Course, I also lived in the Tipton, but he still questioned me."

So they all live in the Tipton? Koto will love knowing about this.'

"...and I was wondering if you wanted to come over," Cody finished.

"What?" I asked as I blinked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang with Zack and I," he

repeated.

"I don't know..." 'What am I thinkin? This way I can find out some information

about them and then give it to Core.' "I guess I can stay for a little bit."

"Great. I'll meet you by your locker after school." I forced a smile which

turned to a smirk when I saw the look on Crystal's face. She looked pissed but

she didn't want to show it. I could tell by the look in her eye.

'So she has a soft spot for this certain Elemental? That information could come

in handy too.' Looking up I noticed that Rikku was glaring at me from across the

room. The Ryan kid was trying to get her attention but she wouldn't let it stray

as her eyes narrowed once they locked with mine. 'I see she doesn't trust me. It

won't be long before she turns them all against me. I have to prove them that

I'm trustworthy. That's a mission within itself.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Kaila lives at the Tipton

Rikku's POV

'I don't trust that new girl. Everyone else does but I can't. Rumiku and I

recognize her from somewhere but we both can't remember where! I also think that Kaila

has something to hide, like child abuse. She dresses in baggy clothing like Rumiku and I

do after dad beats us and winces when anyone touches her. I wonder who she lives with.'

Kaila's POV

"Hi" Mrs. Martin said to me as Zack and Cody led me into their suite.

"Boys, who's your new friend?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"Mom, this is Kaila." Cody said as Mrs. Martin grabbed her purse and went to the door.

"Be good while I'm out." She said as she left the suite.

"Wanna play Xbox?" Zack asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Sure" I replied as I sat down next to him. We played until 6:00pm. That's when I

remembered that I hadn't told Andrew where I was going.

"I gotta go guys. I forgot to tell my brother where I was going." I said as I grabbed my

bag.

"Why do you have to let your brother know?" Zack asked as I ran out to the door.

"Because he's my legal guardian!" I yelled. Then I realized what I had just done. One of

my many secrets was out! Now I really was going to die if Andrew ever figured out.

"You live your brother?" Cody asked.

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone guys."

"Your secret is safe with us. Right Zack?" Cody asked.

"Fine. I won't spread it around the school." Zack responded.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye!" I said. Then I ran out the door

faster then a cheetah. I was so dead. And I didn't even learn anything to tell to Master

Core! Now I was dead from to sides of my life.


End file.
